One and Only
by Can't Decode Me
Summary: Bella struggles with figuring out why her relationships just aren't going the way they are supposed to be and Alice helps her out and shows her how to keep to her options open. Written with Rpattzluver4ever!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here we go... I hope you like it? I sadly don't own twilight.**

**BPOV**

"So I saw Jake today," I started as I sat down on the edge of our jacuzzi tub that was now being occupied by Alice. "I know it's been a month since we broke up but gosh I don't know."

"He was a really hot guy," Alice commented with her eyes closed trying to enjoy the warm water.

I laughed and splashed the water lightly. "That he was but he needs to focus on school. We both agreed on that."

"Then why do you seem so down about it?" Alice asked not skipping a beat.

"We dated for almost a year Ali, it bothers me that I'm totally fine with it. I feel guilty that when I ran into him on the street and I didn't feel one spark of anything when it was clear that he missed me." I told her in a small voice.

"It just means you're over him," Alice shrugged picking up her luffa. "You dig too deep into it."

I sighed and nodded. "I came in here to ask you what you wanted for dinner."

Alice laughed, "Anything with some red wine besides _you're_ the chief of Brio's downtown. You should be the one making the menu."

"I've been off for _two weeks_, I think I'm losing my touch!" I joked putting a hand to my forehead. "How about a beef marsala with roasted potatoes and caramelized onions and carrots?"

"Now that sounds like a dinner," Ali smiled resting her head against the edge of the tub. "Give me fifteen and I'll help you."

"Just relax, I need to clear my head. Cooking will help, I'll call you when it's done." With that I walked out of the bathroom and headed to my office.

I opened our wine so it could breathe and I could have a few sips as I cooked, while I turned CD player one. Adele's voice filled the kitchen with _One and Only_ as I chopped the potatoes before putting them in the oven as I started on my marsala sauce. I swayed my hips and hummed along to music, getting in the zone. The aroma of the kitchen engulfed me and I was so taken over by the sensation of cooking I never noticed Ali taking a seat on the nearest barstool.

"So is this what happens behind those closed doors?" she teased stealing a sip of my wine.

"I am much more professional I can assure you," I smiled messing up her wet black hair. "How was work?"

Ali went on about her business as I finished up dinner, plating it in an artful way before we ended up sitting in front TV watching a rerun of Friends. We chatted about our day, Alice talking about her stressful day at work which is always more grueling than mine. We both have to work very hard to maintain our risky upscale living here in NYC because my parents certainly can't help and Alice's parents cut her off since her sophomore year in high school to teach her a lesson, but last time I talked to Mrs. Brandon Alice has a very nice birthday present this year.

"So how was your lunch date today?" I asked genuinely curious about this new girl Alice met at work.

Alice almost seemed bashful with her answer. "It was very nice, she's a great girl. Her voice is so silky and she's a model for the company so she's almost perfect, so gorgeous. Lunch went great but I don't think it'll work out since we are both big in the company."

"You should go for it, you haven't had someone for almost a year and a half now." I nudged her shoulder.

"I had Natalie, and Victoria for a while thank you very much." Alice sputtered aware of recent lack in commitment.

"Oh okay," I giggled before she tossed a small pillow at me.

I gasped and laughed reaching to throw it back before my phone started ringing. It was an unknown number and Alice grabbed it before me with her catlike reflexes.

"Hello this is Sexy Isabella Swan's phone, how can she please you?" Alice answered with a assistant's voice.

"Alice!" I hissed as I grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

A gorgeous musical chuckle filled the other end. "Bella? It's Edward, we met at in the Village today?"

"Edward, hi." I greeted in surprise I didn't think he would've actually called me. "Sorry that was my roommate Alice."

"She seems like a lot of fun," his tone light. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee tomorrow morning?"

I bit my lip and laughed while throwing a pillow at Alice who was making kissing faces. "Sure, around nine?" I asked.

"That would be great," he agreed telling me the name of the coffee shop in the Village we could meet at.

Hanging up I bit my lip and smiled. "I have a coffee date tomorrow."

Alice giggled and took another sip of wine. "Are you sure about this one?"

I shook my head. "Am I ever? I just want one date to clear my head with a gorgeous stranger."

"Sounds like a plan, we can hit the gym after that then. Remember we still have our workout plans." She chimed with an evil smile as I groaned.

"Can't I take a break?" I complained.

"You said that last week, and I was lenient enough to grant it. Not this week ma'am. Besides what happened to the freshman I met in college when the only thing was keeping in shape for the next ballet audition?"

"That freshman changed her major," I laughed. "I'm a complete klutz when I'm not dancing, it's just embarrassing. I tripped in front of everyone at the last audition!"

Ali rolled her eyes at me. "Tomorrow eleven o'clock, you meet me at the gym or I will hunt you down and make you suffer Isabella Swan. Besides I'm going to need information about this gorgeous stranger. Promise me though," Alice went serious suddenly. "You'll keep your options open."

"I always do," I smiled taking our plates into the kitchen to clean up.

**Thank you for reading! Please review! Let us know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Not that anyone needs to know who, but someone has brought up the fact that both Can't Decode Me and I have posted this on both of our profiles, and we did it that way because we both have our own readers, and we wanted to be able to tell readers, you know, "Hey I have a new story." But then saying it is on someone else's profile and to go and find it? What a pain. We thought it would be easier if we posted it on both of our profiles. **

**Now that that is over, we want to thank you for reading/reviewing/favoriting/alerting and supporting our collaboration. Enjoy this chapter, and please, review, we love to hear your thoughts and opinions! :)**

**Without further adieu, we give you chapter two!**

**Now, neither of us own Twilight itself, however, between us both, we have the most grand collection of Twilight fanatic stuff you will ever lay your eyes upon!**

**BPOV (CDM)**

Walking into the quaint coffee shop I searched for the bronze haired stranger I met yesterday. I stood slightly away from the doorway and peered around trying to find him, but he was no where to be found. I guess I was the first one here.

"You never tried looking behind you," his smooth honey voice filled my ears.

I turned around with a smile and gave him a polite hug. "Hmm, I guess I should've remembered that direction."

Edward led me over to a small little booth that had a great window seat overlooking the flower shop across the seat and the little chinese restaurant that was peaking out around the corner. A waiter came over and took our orders, me having a caramel macchiato and Edward a double espresso. I slipped my A&E sky blue scarf off tucking it away into my brown leather purse leaving me in my plain white tee to go with my ripped light wash capris.

"So how are you today?" I asked with a smile.

Edward chuckled. "I'm great, how are you?"

"I'm great too thanks," I laughed. "Sorry, it's been a while since I've been on a real date."

As I said this our drinks came and I wrapped my hands around my cup in hopes of not looking so awkward having my hands just fumbling around the table. Edward thanked the waiter and took a small sip of his espresso before smiling at me.

"Just got out of a long relationship?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah basically. I'm really just looking for something light right now."

"Me too," Edward agreed. "I don't really want to dive into something blind."

I smiled, "So we should just sit here and talk like regular people do and sip our coffee and just wait and see how this turns out."

Over the next hour we talked about our jobs and where we grew up. Edward was a music composer and played piano for certain broadway productions after graduating from Juilliard. His parents raised him in a small town called Forks in Washington state and as soon as he graduated high school he left. His father wanted him to become a surgeon but Edward thought he had a better knack for music than he did for human anatomy. He offered to get me tickets to a ballet he was currently working on, which led to a transition of me telling him about my years of ballet and swapping majors to culinary arts Juilliard as well because I was a major klutz.

By the time our coffee cups were empty it was time for me to meet up with Alice at the gym who would probably hunt me down if I didn't show up. As great as the date was with Edward I had a feeling he would just be more of a friend to me than a boyfriend. He was great, smart, funny, gorgeous but it just didn't feel right. I'm missing that spark I used to feel when I was with a really great guy like him.

Walking out of the coffee shop there was one last test to see if this was going to work out at all. I reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips, his firm hands touched my waist ever so slightly and when I pulled away we both stared at each other before laughing.

"Was that what you thought it would be?" he asked looking down at me.

I felt flabbergasted for a second before giggling a little. "Did that feel just as…"

"Weird?" Edward chuckled making me nod.

"Yeah, Edward you're a great guy I just…"

"I am totally on the same page, but hey if you ever just want some coffee again you have my number."

I grinned and nodded fixing the strap of my purse. "Definitely."

We hugged and headed off on our separate ways, now I had go tell Alice every single little detail of what was said and done on my little date. Oh boy, and I am definitely not looking forward to one of her you'll-be-sore-the-next-day workouts after skipping out for a week.

**APOV(Rpattz)**

I walked down the hallway of the lobby in the large gym that Bella and I belonged to. Many people passed by me, sweaty and in very tight clothes. It was hard for me not to stare at women when they walked by, but I wasn't too obvious about it, right? Our gym was the type of gym that had stereotypes; there was either the macho-man weight lifter, or the Bebe Sport women who sat and did yoga all day, and then there were the regulars. Bella and I fit into the latter category. Speaking of which, she better be here, otherwise I would have to kick some serious ass. As much as I know she hated coming with me, I knew that if I dragged her against her own will, that she would be glad she did it anyways. It also gave Bella and I time just to ourselves, our girl time squeezed into our busy schedules.

I sat down waiting in the little area with a TV for Bella, right outside the locker rooms. A few minutes passed, but she managed to show up on time, arriving a minute before eleven.

"Hey there, how goes it?" I asked, grinning at Bella.

"Fine…" She trailed off, not really fully finishing her sentence. The look on her face was disappointing, but I still had hope, thinking she was just messing with me like usual.

"Well…. You need to tell me everything that happened! Like starting from the very beginning!" I said, probably a little overenthusiastic, but waiting patiently for her response nonetheless.

"I couldn't find him at first when I went in, but we actually ended up having a really nice time." Bella said, shying away from me. I finally got up and started walking with her while I pushed for more details. "I don't know Ali, we had a great time, and had a good conversation. But Ali, Edward seems more like a friend to me than a boyfriend. I can't see us ever being together, and when we kissed, it just-."

"You _kissed_ him?" I squealed, covering my mouth after it came out.

"Ali, shush! The whole gym is listening to us." Bella quieted me down, turning to walk into the locker room. We walked all the way to our normal back corner, so that we could talk about whatever we wanted.

"So, how was it then?" I questioned, focusing on her facial expressions as I fished through my gym bag for my membership card for the locker, pulling out half its contents as I went.

"Well, if you would have let me finish, you would have known by now." She joked with me, sticking her tongue out. "It was awkward…for both of us. I asked him if he felt as weird about it as I did, and we both decided that we would be better as friends, nothing more."

"Hmm, okay." Was my quick response to her. I had a smile painted on my face, but I didn't want Bella to know the reason why.

"What up with the smirk over there?" Damn, she caught me. Play it cool, no biggie.

"Nothing, I just find it funny that you guys came to that conclusion, that's all. But, that's cool too, another coffee buddy for you to chill with." I mentioned casually, trying not to _completely_ blow my cover after my little giveaway. I grabbed the few items that I would actually need, and shoved the rest of my stuff in the locker. Bella did the same, and she apparently let said subject drop, or so I thought for the moment.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine with that." She said moments later,"There just wasn't any...spark."

"Well, I guess it's good you discovered that now and not later." We started walking into the main fitness room, looking for a place with two machines next to each other. We found some easily, and soon Bella and I were on the elliptical, working on toning the thigh and calve muscles.

"I can't believe you drag me to these all the time with you, considering how much hand-eye coordination I lack." Bella complained. I could feel the burn beginning to form, but it wasn't really that bad.

"Well you know, someone has to." I laughed.

We worked out, listening to our iPods, and chatting along the way. Bella got quiet next to me, and for a minute I just watched her. It took me a minute to realize her eyes were diverted into the opposite direction, but what was it that she was staring so intently at? After a few seconds, I peeked around her back to take a look, and there stood the most gorgeous blonde I had ever seen, running on a treadmill. She was tall and thin, her legs going on for what seemed like miles. I was fixated on watching her every move, the way her legs were smooth, starting from the very top of her small shorts, all the way down to her ankles. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her luscious curls bouncing about. Even the way the small amounts of sweat forming on her forehead was beautiful, and her face could be on the cover of a magazine, easily. That was when she turned and looked at us both gawking at her, I'm assuming because she felt eyes on her. I quickly looked away, not wanting to make eye contact. Bella looked back at me, her face a crimson red.

"Um…Bella?"

"Yeah?" she answered, her face turning even a darker shade of red, if that was possible.

"What were you looking at there?" I asked skeptically, raising my eyebrows at her. She shied away from me again, looking down.

"Nothing… I wasn't looking at anything." She stuttered out, both from the embarrassment and from her breathing becoming irregular from the work out.

"Okay, then.." I told her, not believing a word she said. I let her be, but knew that the subject would come up again.

"Uh…. Five more minutes." Bella whined, gasping for air now after almost 45 minutes.

"Come on, toughen up Bella!" I lightly joked, laughing, but stopping when I got a glare from Bella. That made me laugh even harder, and soon it was getting difficult for me to breathe. I decided it was time to be done for the day, and so Bella and I hopped off the machines. I grabbed my water bottle and took a long sip, immediately feeling rehydrated. I grabbed two small towels, handing one to Bella, wiping my forehead. We walked back to the locker room, taking a quick shower and redressing in clean, dry clothes.

"I'm so glad that is over for the day." Bella smiled, with her towel over her shoulder. She looked so cute there, even with her hair wet and no make-up on, Bella was still stunningly beautiful. I kept that thought to myself, and pushed it to the back of my mind.

"Me too, you ready to leave?" I grabbed my bag from the locker, and closed it. Bella snatched my hair brush from the open pouch in my bag, and started working the knots out of her hair until it was silky smooth, falling in place on her back and shoulders.

"Yes, I am now." She slipped on her shoes, and we walked out of the locker room.

My mind drifted back to the blonde that Bella and I were both staring at in the fitness room, wondering why Bella didn't just say that she was checking out that girl. It seemed like she had a lot of relationships with guys that haven't been working out well lately, and by the stare earlier that I saw coming from her, I could have sworn that maybe she is having thoughts about other-. No wait, there's no way. I have got to stop letting my mind get to me. Of course, I could care less what Bella is, and it does fit in with the situations she's been going through…

**Hey thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! Again, please review, it means so much to us!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thank you guys for all the support throughout this story this far, and for those of you who have read and reviewed/favorited/alerted us! You all are amazing! We hope you enjoy this next chapter, and as usual… Rpattzluver4ever will tell you the usual…**

**We don't own Twilight, however, we own enough stuff that someone could very well use to classify us as nerds: textbooks, movies, rubix cubes, and little purple mannequins from Forever 21, that might I add, was complete coincidence. **

**BPOV(CDM)**

I can't believe I did that, my cheeks felt like they were permanently stained red and flamed from embarrassment. I have no idea what came over me when I stared at that girl, I can barely remember what I was thinking. I just felt so hypnotized by her movements in those short shorts and sports bra. It was an innocent thought at first, I actually just really liked her shorts then I couldn't peel my eyes off her gorgeous toned legs and my eyes, as if hungry, moved up her body pausing at her top before watching the way her beautiful blonde ponytail swayed as she exercised.

Alice catching me stare at her was worse and even more embarrassing than anything. I couldn't think of a quick enough retort to her catching me and made an even bigger fool of myself. I left the gym telling Alice I needed some time to myself not knowing what else to do. Without really thinking I headed toward Cedar Lake, a place I once called home. I took the subway to 26th Street and found the ride soothing just watching the different people going about their own business.

I listened to my iPod, letting _La Fleur Que Tu M'avais Jetee_ fill my ears, savoring the french emotion. I closed my eyes momentarily picturing dancers move swiftly, softly ad passionately. Each couple expressing the language with their body, the men with yearning for their women and the women pushing away and holding out stubbornly and angrily. I opened my eyes suddenly feeling a body next to me, another person invading my personal bubble. To my relief it's someone familiar I didn't expect to see.

"Don't stop," he drawled with a smile. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

I smiled and and shook my head. "Oh my gosh, Jasper!"

I hugged him tightly before messing up his now shaggy blonde hair. I remember when we met in school, partnered up while his girlfriend at the time was paired with someone else. Needless to say she didn't like me very much. Jasper chuckled and left his arm around my shoulders.

"What are you doing in my part of town?"

"I wanted to visit some old friends," I smiled. "I thought I would check out the studio."

"Well whataya know, that's where I'm heading. Angela is holding the floor for me."

Jasper walked me to the studio, catching up on how life was going and our jobs, he was shocked to realize I was now a chef at a great restaurant here downtown. Walking into Cedar Lake Angela greeted me with a big hug and pointed me to the bathrooms, not that I needed directions, so I could change out of my jeans.

I looked in the mirror standing in my black sports bra and black yoga capris before stepping through the main lobby to the floor where Jasper was looking at my iPod. I took a step up to the stage and peered around him. He glanced at me before placing my iPod on the dock letting _La Fleur Que Tu M'avais Jetee _fill the silent air. I just stared at him.

"How did you know…" I trailed.

"I could hear it," Jasper shrugged before taking my hand. "Show me."

As the music started I started to move and flow with it, telling him how I saw it and what Don Jose was truly singing about, explaining the point of the opera. Jasper then took of instinctively and let the music take over, letting his body explain the story with mine.

_Et dans la nuit je te voyais! _And in the night I saw you!

_Je me prenais à te maudire, _I began to curse you,

_À te détester, à me dire :_I detested you, to saying to myself:

_Pourquoi faut-il que le destin _Why is it necessary for fate

_L'ait mise là sur mon chemin? _To put herself there in my path?

_Puis je m'accusais de blaspheme _Then I accused myself of blasphemy

_Et je ne sentais en moi-même, _And I felt only within myself

_Je ne sentais qu'un seul désir, _I felt but one desire

_Un seul désir, un seul espoir: _A single desire, a single hope

_Car tu n'avais eu qu'à paraître, _For you had only to appear

_Qu'a jeter un regard sur moin _Only to throw your glance at me

_Pour t'emperer de tout mon être,_In order to take a hold of all my being

_Et j'étais une chose à toi _And I was owned by you.

_Carmen, je t'aime! _Carmen, I love you!

As the music stopped, Jasper had his hands around my waist holding me up as my knees were hugged to my chest while my hand pushed over his heart as if to be resisting. I laughed with glee at the accomplished dance with very little mistakes and pauses while Jasper smiled and set me down. I sat down crossed legged on the floor and Jasper mirrored me with a thoughtful look.

"So how's your love life because knowing you, you wouldn't have put some much into that just now."

I sighed and stared at the ground. "I'm having trouble with it," I admitted, without knowing how to explain it. "It just seems to have changed so rapidly, like I have changed and everyone else has stayed the same. You know?"

Then suddenly my cell phone rang and I couldn't ignore it. "Hello?" I answered, not paying attention to the caller ID.

"Hey, Bella can we talk?" Alice's surprisingly somber voice said. "Can we meet in Central Park by the Art museum?"

"Yeah, okay Ali…" I trailed uncertain about her attitude. I guess she took me wanting space differently than I wanted her to. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

**APOV(Rpattz)**

I hung up the phone, pondering on how I would go about this task. I know that what happened with Bella in the gym earlier, what she was looking at, wasn't nothing. How do I know? Because I happened to be staring at the same exact thing. The sexy blonde. I couldn't keep my eyes off her, and I noticed that neither could Bella. I was suspicious when I was in the gym, but it wasn't until after I was leaving the gym that I really understood everything. It was like the puzzle pieces were falling into place, and everything was making sense for me, everything that had been going on with Bella. The reason why her relationships with men haven't been working out for her lately, the reason why she was staring at the girl in the gym, the reason why she was so embarrassed when I asked her about it. It explained everything. I wasn't about to tell her what I thought, but I was willing to let her know, that whatever she was, I was okay with.

I was already in downtown NYC, and I had told Bella to meet me in Central Park. I walked over to sit on a rusty old wooden bench, just beneath a bridge. It was Bella and I's bridge, and she would know exactly where to meet me. As if my thoughts made her arrive, she walked over to me in a casual pair of black yoga capris and a white blouse. She looked so pretty, standing there. Focus, Alice, you can't get sidetracked by your own thoughts.

"Ali, what's up?" She asked, the worry coming through her already shaky voice.

"Hey, I just wanted to talk to you about a few things. Were you at the studio?" I tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear, as Bella came and stood close next to me.

"You want to walk? Yes, I was at the studio, and you'll never guess who I saw." She said, excitement coming over her. I stood up, and started slowly walking across the mossy cement.

"No idea… who?" I asked, curious as to who she was referring to.

"Jasper!" She exclaimed, a smile coming over her face.

"Really? That's awesome!" I sounded enthusiastic for her, but I was really kind of nervous for what I was about to talk to her about.

"Yeah, but we can talk about him later. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Bella asked, looking me in the eyes. I felt a certain guilt wash over me, I felt bad for bringing this up. Then again, I also wanted her to know that she could talk to me about anything, and that she was loved no matter who she was. I could tell she was confused, and I wanted to be a comfort to her, not a scare.

"I think you know what it's about…. The blonde in the gym. The one you were staring at." I confronted her. As soon as I mentioned it, her face turned a dark crimson, similar to a tomato, which further proved my cognitions and intuitions.

"Oh…well she was just some girl.." Bella said, this time not denying it. She looked down at the pavement, clearly embarrassed.

"I don't know about you, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of her." I laughed with satire. Bella smiled, which put me at ease. The last thing I wanted to do was to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah… well…" She trailed off.

"You know I don't care, right?" I asked her, hoping that she would say yes. I kept it casual, just in case. I definitely didn't want to drop the bomb that I was also attracted to her. Right, keep it nice and light.

"Care about what?" She asked.

"Your sexuality, who you like, however you want to phrase it." I took her hand in mine, and looked over at her. She looked back up at me, and I could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Yeah ok.. Thanks Ali. I just feel confused right now, and don't really want to…" I already knew what she was going to say, so I didn't have her continue with the sentence.

"And that's ok. You don't have to be sure. But it doesn't matter. You love who you love, no matter a man or a woman. Love is love, and there isn't a difference." I smiled at her, and got one in return.

"I like that phrase. I might use that sometime." She grinned, and then quickly moved into a teasing attitude."So you were checking her out too, huh?" She was laughing as we walked.

"Yes, I was. I couldn't help myself, she was freaking gorgeous." I smiled, knowing that everything was okay, no matter what had happened earlier with us. The awkward phase of our conversation was over, and we could go back to normal.

**Hey thanks for reading! It makes our day when you guys review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there everyone! This is the last chapter, we hope that you enjoy! Special thanks to Rpatzluver4ever, obviously for writing this awesome story with me, but also for writing this chapter in person with me! Yes, no more sending over the computer screen and adding on more! Anyways, thank you guys for being so awesome and taking time to read and review, and please do for this chapter as well! We get so excited when we get reviews!**

**Oh, and this chapter has a lemon in it, so if you are not a fan of those, I suggest you should probably not continue on with reading it.**

**We don't own twilight, but we did just go and see Red Riding Hood at the movies together! (It was awesome, by the way).**

**BPOV(CDM)**

"Ok people!" I announced as we all sat down to try the specials of the day during the lunch break. "To start out, the soup of the day is a roast red pepper and tomato soup with a basil pesto garnish. It is a puree not cream based!"

This made a few chuckle, and I couldn't help but smile and feel full of joy to be back at work. As much as I liked the break I loved being back here in my kitchen with my friends and colleagues. I fiddled around and made sure everyone knew it down before giving off each a sample of the salad special before handing it off to the main course. There were two: a fish and a meat. I went on to explain each one, the fish being a sea bass dish while the meat was a roast beef with a slight chocolate glaze and caramelized vegetables. Everyone seemed to agree and got it down pat, remembering the details of each dish just enough to get the custom curious. Then we heard the door open and I looked through to find Jasper walking in slowly looking around. I walked to front door quickly with a small squeal and gave him a big hug. He chuckled and pick me up with a twirl like it was nothing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Because technically we're closed."

"Well I actually have a friend that works here. I don't know if you know her but she was a dancer? She switched her major to _cook_." He teased lightly. "I stopped by to see you for a second before I headed over to the studio and I wanted to tell you Angela had been asking about you. She wants you to stop by and actually talk to her longer than two minutes."

I laughed. "Ok great I will. When's the next show?"

"A few days from now, I can get you two tickets if you want?" he offered.

"That would be fantastic. You should stop sometime so I can cook for you!"

"You didn't feed me enough in school?" he teased before giving me a hug and heading out the door.

I walked back to find a few of the girls peeping around the door frame from the back of the restaurant. They all sort of giggled under my gaze and I shook my head. "And what are you doing? Shouldn't you be setting up for dinner in an hour?"

Jessica, a good friend of mine, came over and nudged my shoulder. "So who was that hottie?"

I smiled and shook my head. "A friend of mine from school a while ago."

"Is he single?" she giggled causing me to roll my eyes.

"Last time I checked?" I said. "He wasn't on the market."

She just laughed it off and went back to the kitchen. I looked at the clock and basked at the calm around the restaurant before it really started to pick up. By six we were open and ready to go seven tables seated right as the door opened and specials were the main order. I was walking through touching up plates making sure everything was set up perfectly, cooked and met the standard perfectly before sending it out with one of the waiters. I chopped and diced, seared and fried, baked and boiled, all to get everything going smoothly hitting every place I could. Everything went smoothly tonight, there were no big complaints. Eventually it got to be eleven and closing. I was sipping on a glass of red before locking up just to loosen up before going home from a busy night.

I thought the wine might also give me a little more courage to go home because I had been internally conflicted all week about Alice coming home from a business trip. She told me think about my situation while she gone and she left an offer hanging in the air that I wasn't too sure how to take. I changed out of white smock and black pants before putting the glass away. Grabbing a cab outside the restaurant, I felt a lot more comfortable than I would've taking the subway at this time of night. It would've been different if I had left with someone but when I was by myself I just wanted to get straight home without any real big interruptions.

I rested my head back against the seat and just thought. I loved Alice she was my best friend, she knew everything about me and accepted me for who I was. This was just so different though. I thought the general rule was always _not_ to go for it with your best friend because it could ruin everything that ever was between you. I cherished Ali so much, I wouldn't want to suddenly change my mind and have it weird between us. I don't want to ruin something so good, and especially since we live together. But she is so good to me, and no matter what I always feel amazing around her. Any time any day no matter what she is like this constant light and it's something I haven't been able to find in any relationship for a long time. I've always been missing that spark I feel when I'm with her when I'm trying to be with a man.

My heart was pounding as I opened the apartment door and found Ali sitting on the couch crossed legged in her Victoria Secret pink silk pajamas eating a bowl of cereal. I couldn't help but laugh as I closed the door.

"You do realize it's not morning yet." I teased before collapsing next to her.

She giggled. "Cereal time is any time Babe."

I laughed before just looking at her. I really missed her this week. I missed her perfect short black hair and deep blue eyes with her naturally rosy cheeks. I missed _her_ in general, in every way. With this moment I didn't know what was going to happen next but I knew in this moment it just felt right. I wasn't going to care anymore if this was going to last or if it was just going to be a fling because at the end of the day it's Ali and she will always be my best friend. My one and only. In this moment all my fear went away and did the boldest thing I think I will ever do in my life.

I leaned forward and kissed her passionately. She was a little shocked at first before her lips began to move with mine and I couldn't believe how perfect it felt. It was like I had been missing this my whole life. Like this was the first kiss I supposed to have ever. This is what really set off the fireworks, her. Ali did, her soft lips against mine were absolutely perfect and I didn't want this to end. Her small hands moved into my hair softly, tugging gently before I could help but moan. We pulled apart, both panting, and just stared at each other.

**APOV(Rpattz)**

I looked deeply into Bella's eyes, the pools of chocolate brown staring back at me. I was first overcome with shock when she kissed me, but soon was participating with her. Her hot mouth against mine was filled with both need and want, and I could feel her electricity running into me.

"Bella.." I moaned into her, connecting back with her with another kiss. I went farther, letting my tongue slip into her mouth, giving me the opportunity to explore. She tasted so sweet, and you could compare it to nothing else. She pulled away from me after another minute, and Bella's face turned a very dark crimson.

"I was thinking while you were gone this week, about what you said to me. And also what you offered to me. I.. I want to let you know, that I do want to be with you Ali." My face lit up at her response. I had been feeling nervous about it all week when I was on my business trip, not able to let it go. Everyone knows that you shouldn't be into your best friend, because the last thing I would want to do would be to ruin our friendship, that meant so much to me. She continued, after I was lost in my own thoughts.

"I can't help what I feel with you, everything just seems so right. I know this will be different, with us actually being "together" but I am willing to take that risk. I love you Alice, you are my best friend, and I would never want anyone else for it. I missed you so much this week while you were gone, I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wished that you were here." I had the hugest grin on my face.

"I missed you too Bella, and I am glad that you took me up on my offer, because I can't ever stop thinking about you." I smiled. She came close to my face, her breath fanning over it. She kissed me sweetly, and then the kiss grew deeper. I couldn't comprehend anything at that moment, no thought was complete. My heart was beating fast, and my mind felt clouded, but also at the same time never felt so clear to be with her. I wrapped my arms around Bella, and pulled her over towards me on the couch. She came and sat on top of me, and fireworks coursed through my body at the contact. I moaned against her, and my hips automatically started to grind against her out of instinct. She whimpered, and I grinded into her faster.

"Bella.." I tapered off, after pulling away from her. She frowned at the loss of contact.

"Yeah?" She replied, her eyes begging.

"Are you sure that you want… that you want to do this?" I asked her seriously.

"Mhm, Ali, I want you so much right now, it isn't even funny. Please…" She whined. Well, you don't have to ask me twice, I responded in my head.

She got up, and took my hand in hers. I followed her where she lead me to my bedroom, and she waited for me to lay down. She then followed suit, careful not to hurt me. She began to kiss me all over my neck, and worked her way over to my lips.

"Ali… I don't know what I'm- I mean-" I cut her off with another kiss, full of love and passion.

"Don't worry about that, baby, I'll help you. I promise." A smile came across her face, one of assurance. She put her hands on my sides, and started to unbutton my pajamas from the front, revealing that I had nothing on underneath.

"So beautiful." She smiled. Her eyes got wide, and a big grin came across her face. She kissed me first, and then she began sucking and kneading my breasts, sending waves of pleasure and want through me, all going straight down. I let a moan escape my lips, and a blush followed. I could feel myself getting wet from her, it dripping down my legs, I had wanted this for so long. I felt her hands between our bodies, moving down. It was finally resting above where my body ached, begged for her touch.

"Bella… please don't make me wait.." I begged, my heartbeat increasing with every second. She brought her hands to the top of my pajamas bottoms, and pulled them down, along with my panties. The bare air hit me, and send shivers through me. Her cool finger stroked me up and down once, and then she took it off. I whined, wanting so badly for her to touch me, it hurt. She brought her finger back up, and sucked it off. I about had a climax just then from watching her, that was so sexy.

"God Bella, quit teasing me. If I didn't know better, I would swear you have done this before." I laughed.

"Well… lots of practice on the woman body, I never said it was with someone else." She cooed, her words making my body more flush and hot.

She placed her finger back on me, and then quickly pushed one inside of me. I gasped, and kissed her roughly, looking for a way to display the energy and pleasure flowing through me.

"Mmm…you're so tight, Alice." She pushed another finger inside of me, my walls stretching around her fingers. She began pumping them in and out of me, sending rushes of electricity coursing through my body. I hadn't felt this loved in a long time. Her thumb pushed into me, and I could feel the tightness in my stomach, signaling that I was so close.

"Please Bella, just like that." She pumped her fingers in me faster, sending me over the edge. My walls clenched around her fingers, and I couldn't even feel myself in reality anymore. I was lost in the clouds of pure ecstasy. I finally came back from my high, and she grinned at me. She pulled her fingers out from me, and once again sucked the juice off them. She kissed me after, and I could taste my juices all over her, mixed with her own taste, original to Bella.

"Your turn, baby." I pulled her t shirt off her head, and quickly undid her bra, not wasting any time. I played with one of her breasts in my palm, while taking the other one in my mouth.

Her breath hitched, and she let out a moan at the pleasure. I sucked and then bit down hard, her body wriggling under mine. I let it go after a minute, and moved to the other one, giving it the same attention. I then trailed kisses down her whole body, finally reaching her stomach.

"Baby? Do you trust me?" I asked her. She nodded her head and smiled at me. "Can I try something with you?"

"Of course you can, Ali, you don't have to ask me." I grinned at her, and then suddenly moved down farther on her, so that my face was right between her legs. I pulled her jeans down her silky smooth legs, and I could feel the heat radiating off her center, and it was glistening with wetness. I licked my lips and Bella put her hands into my short hair, pulling gently on it. I decided to surprise her, and quickly put my mouth on her hot center, licking all the way up. She was absolutely dripping. She gasped at the pleasure, and let out a whimper sounding a lot like my name. I began to lick all around her, taking everything she had to give me, all the while avoiding the place she wanted me to lick the most. She moaned loudly, as more of her wetness poured out of her.

"Ali..please don't stop, you feel so..so good."

"Never, my Bella." I took to her orders, and finally began to suck on her sensitive bud, which caused Bella to writhe underneath me. I could feel by the way that she moved that she was close, and was in desperate need of release. I sucked harder, and bit down gently on her, and she pulled even harder on my hair.

"Ali! I'm.." Poured out of her soft lips, she was not even capable of finishing her own sentence.

"Let go baby, it's okay." And with that, I licked all the way up, and pushed my tongue into her, sending her over the edge. She cried my name out, and her body convulsed, her wet, hot, core grinding into my face. She was in complete bliss, and her breathing was ragged. I continued on her until her climax ended and all her juices were gone, and then I moved back up so that I was fully on top of her. Her hair was slightly damp from sweat, and her face had a slight glow to it, but she was the most beautiful that I had ever seen her.

"Al, you are so wonderful…"She trailed off. "I haven't came that hard…hmm…ever." I smiled against our kiss, and I pulled her against me in bed. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, babe. It was my pleasure." I laughed at the pun, and she blushed.

"This is where I want to be, right here, in your arms. Always." Bella said, and I smiled at her, coming to her mouth to kiss her sweetly again.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too Ali." I fell into a deep sleep with Bella in my arms, feeling so warm and satisfied that she finally had gave into her feelings, and was mine. My one and only.

**Thanks again for reading! And please, pretty please, review! :)**


End file.
